Wireless networks may provide packet-based services to wireless communication devices (WCDs). For example, a radio access network (RAN) may define one or more wireless coverage areas through which the WCDs may obtain wireless communication services from the RAN. A WCD may communicate with other nodes via one or more of the RAN's base stations, as well as a serving gateway (SGW) device and a packet gateway (PGW) device. In some cases, the WCD's communication sessions may be anchored at a particular PGW device (referred to as a home PGW device) such that the WCD's communications flow through the home PGW device regardless of the SGW device that is serving the WCD.